1999 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 ---- - A-16= 1. Abdala, F. (1999) - Elementos postcraneanos de Cynognathus (Synapsida, Cynodontia) del Triásico inferior de la Provincia de Mendoza, Argentina. Consideraciones sobre la morfología del húmero en cinodontes. Revista Española de Paleontología, 14(1):13-24. ---- '2. Abler, W.L. (1999) - The teeth of tyrannosaurs. ''Scientific American, 281: 50-51. ---- '3. Aguilera, O. & Jackson, J. & Rodrigues de Aguilera, D. & Fortunato, H. (1999) - ''Diversity and Assemblages of Neogene Teleostean Fishes in the South Caribbean Sea. Unpublished paper. Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute, Panamá, 91 pp. ---- '4. Ahlberg, P.E. (1999) - Something fishy in the family tree. ''Nature, 397: 564-565. ---- '5. Alberdi, M.T. & Gómez, G.N. & Prado, J.L. (1999) - Micromamíferos del sitio Arroyo Seco 2 (provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina) sus implicaciones tafonómicas y paleoambientales. ''Estudios Geológicos, 55(5-6):273-282. ---- '6. Albino, A.M. (1999) - Serpientes del sitio arqueológico Cueva Tixi (Pleistoceno tardío – Holoceno), Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. '' , 36(3):269-273. ---- '7. Alvarenga, H.M.F. (1999) - ''Revisão sistemática das aves Phorusrhacidae. Unpublished Ph.D. dissertation, Universidade de São Paulo. ---- '8. Alvarenga, H.M.F. (1999) - A fossil screamer (Anseriformes, Anhimidae) from the Middle Tertiary of Southeastern Brazil. In: Olson SL (ed), Avian Paleontology at the Close of the 20th Century: Proceedings of the 4th International Meeting of the Society of Avian Paleontology and Evolution, Washington DC, 4-7 June 1996. ''Smithsonian Contributions to Paleobiology, 89:223-230. ---- '9. Anonymous (1999) - ''Human footprints at Chauvet Cave: Archaeology (Sept.-Oct.), p. 18. ---- '10. Antunes, Miguel Telles & Pais, J. & Balbino, Ausenda Caceres & Mein, J. & Aguilar, J.-P. (1999) - The Cristo Rei section (Lower Miocene): distal fluviatile environments in a marine series, plants, vertebrates and other evidence, age. ''Ciências da Terra, Number 13 : pages 141-155, 5 fig. 3 pls. ---- '11. Antunes, Miguel Telles & Balbino, Ausenda Caceres & (1999) - A new shark, ''Galeorhinus goncalvesi nov.sp. (Triakidae, Carcharhiniformes) from the latest Miocene of Portugal. Tertiary Research, Vol.19, No. 3+4, 101-106, Leiden 1999 . ---- '12. Antunes, Miguel Telles & Balbino, Ausenda Caceres & (1999) - ''Sélaciens du Miocène terminal du Bassin d'Alvalade (Portugal). Essai de synthèse. Ciências da Terra (UNL), 13: 115–129, 5 fig., 2 pl. ---- '13. Applegate, S.P. (1999) - ''Recent advances in our knowledge of the Lagerstätten that occurs in the Tlayua quarries near Tepexi de Rodriguez, Puebla, Mexico. pp. 9-11. IN: Renesto, Silvio. (ed.). Third International Symposium on Lithographic Limestones Bergamo, Italy-September 1-5, 1999. Rivista del Museo Civico di Scienze Naturali "Enrico Caffi". Vol. Supplemento al Vol. 20. Bergamo, Italy. 136 pp. ---- '14. Archer, Frederick I. (1999) - II Perrin William F. ''Stenella coeruleoalba. Mammalian Species, 1999; 603:1-9. ---- '15. Arratia, G. (1999) - ''The monophyly of Teleostei and stem-group teleosts. Consensus and disagreements. In: Arratia G, Schultze HP (eds), Mesozoic Fishes 2 - Systematics and Fossil Record, Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, pp.265-334. ---- '16. Arratia, G. & Schultze, H.P. (1999) - ''Mesozoic fishes from Chile. In: Arratia G, Schultze HP (eds), Mesozoic Fishes 2 - Systematics and Fossil Record, Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, pp.565-593. ---- '16. Arratia, G. & Tintori, A. (1999) - ''The caudal skeleton of the Triassic actinopterygian †Prohalecites and its phylogenetic position. pp. 121-142. IN: Arratia, Gloria, and Schultze, Hans-Peter (eds.). Mesozoic Fishes 2: Systematics and the Fossil Record. Proceedings of the International Meeting Buckow, 1997. München, Deutschland. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil. 604 pp. ---- - B-5= '1. Báez, A.M. & Fernicola, J.C. (1999) - Nuevo material de anuros en estratos deseadenses de Scarritt Pocket, Provincia del Chubut, y la supuesta presencia de bufónidos paleárticos en el Oligoceno de Patagonia '' , 36(1):25-35. ---- '2. Bardet, N. & Godefroit, P. & Sciau, J. (1999) A new elasmosaurid plesiosaur from the lower Jurassic of southern France. ''Palaeontology, 42(5):927-952, 4 pls. ---- '3. Barrett, P.M. (1999) - A sauropod dinosaur from the Lower Lufeng Formation (Lower Jurassic) of Yunnan Province, People's Republic of China. '' , 19(4) : 785-787. ---- '4. Barrick, R.E. & Showers, W.J. (1999) - Thermophysiology and biology of ''Giganotosaurus: Comparison with Tyrannosaurus. Palaeontologia Electronica, 2(2). ---- '5. Baut, J.P. & Genault, B. (1999) - Les elasmobranches des Sables de Kerniel (Rupélien), à Gellik, Nord est de la Belgique. ''Memoirs of the Geological Survey of Belgium, n°45 ---- - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-05-20 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List